pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style)
The World of 1960's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Bill - Yogi-Bear *Newborn Riley - Smoochum (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Friend Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb We Should Cry *Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style) - Wario My Bad *Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style): Love-a-Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (The World of 1960 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Wario.png|Wario as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear Pink Panther.png|Pink Panther as Bing Bong Category:The World of 1960 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG